


A Captured Rose

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderswap, Pregnancy, Red Rose, Red rose mentioned, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Yandere Papyrus, based loosely off of OUAT, female sans, genderswap papyrus - Freeform, in some ways, old times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: The sun began to set upon a kingdom. It was normally a beautiful sight. However, the red in the setting sun just reminded her of the blood that would be spilled.Imprisoned, Sandra struggles to get free in time to save the love of her life; when she gets a sudden visitor





	A Captured Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I love Red Rose and lately, I've been watching OUAT. This was an unfortunate combination of both.
> 
> Inspired by 13thcatofthegate's Genderswap AU

The sun began to set upon a kingdom. It was normally a beautiful sight. However, the red in the setting sun just reminded her of the blood that would be spilled. 

 

Sandra tugged on her chains, it was useless. Her magic was cut off and the chains kept her in place. She wanted to cry out in frustration. She needed to get free. She couldn't stay here, trapped in this cell.

 

“Those chains were designed to keep even the king in place, Darling.” Sandra’s skull raised up to see a tall skeleton with a cigar in his hand. His eyes laced with boredom. “What makes you think  **you** can get out?

 

Sandra glared at the beast in front of her and straightened herself. Her eyes filled with hate and pity for the loveless man that dared to stand before her. 

 

“I have faith, ” She said simply, her tone emotionless as her eyes darted to the rising moon outside her cages window. The skeleton laughed, his voice echoing like a taunt. 

 

“Faith? In whom? Your sister?” He asked, eyes no longer bored, but filled with amusement. “In that monster, you call your ‘Soulmate’?” 

 

“He isn't a monster, Honey!” Sandra growled. “You are!” The beast, Honey, smirked. “We wouldn't even be here if you haven't lied to the king!”

 

“Ah!” Honey raised his pointer finger, a smile filling his face. A smile that made Sandra want to smack that look right off his face. “But wasn't it you that betrayed the ones that loved you?”

 

“I did no such thing.” Sandra hissed out. Honey shrugged his shoulders. “You took my soul!”

 

“Technicalities.” Honey waved his hands uncaring. “What matters is that Red and Papi think you did.” Honey lend against the bars.

 

“Such a sad fate.” Honey sighed. “Red shall die tonight, thinking the love of his life,” Sandra’s soul began to sink. “Never cared for him, turned against him like everyone else.” 

 

“Papi, thinking the only family she has ever known abandoned her.” Sandra shook her head. “She has already been banished to a deserted island.”

 

Sandra began to pull on her chains, harder this time. Honey just watched with amusement in his eyesockets. He leaned against the wall, watching with a smirk. Tears of frustration, fear, and anguish ran down her cheeks. 

 

“I-i will get out of here, ” She promised, her voice broken with grief. “I will, I will fix things!” 

 

Honey gave her a deadpan stare. Finding her antics pathetic and weak. He pushed himself off the wall. “It's pointless. You know it is.” Sandra shook her head. “Why fight when you already lost, Love?”

 

“I am  **not your** love!” Sandra stopped pulled and marched as close as she could to the other with her chains holding her. “I am Red’s! Nothing you do or say will ever change that!” She spat at him.

 

Suddenly a bell rang through the night, death bells. Pain seared through her soul, causing Sandra’s entire frame to shake and fall to the ground. 

 

No..no.no! Red couldn't be… he couldn't be dead. Not after everything they've been through to get their happy ending.

 

Sobs escaped her, her arms wrapped around her body. Flashes of the life her and Red were building together ran through her mind. Honey laughed at the expression on her face.

 

“It seems like you're too late, your  **love** , ” Honey made eye contact with Sandra, a heartless smile filling his face. The shouts of guards was a distant noise than echoed through the halls. “Is dead.”

 

A sob left Sandra. Honey just smiled and turned to leave before pausing. He looked over his shoulder to the broken female.

 

“Congratulations by the way.” He said, his voice mockingly. Sandra raised her head to look at the man. “I’ll make sure to give that baby of yours a nice home, once it is born.”

 

Tears running down her cheeks, Sandra rose up, placed a shaking hand on her stomach where the souling was. Pregnant? She was pregnant? 

 

She couldn't give up. Not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it!! :3 
> 
> Leave a comment and enjoy your day!


End file.
